A Trip to Disney World: Pirates Edition!
by Valentine Vampire
Summary: On request I wrote a PotC version of my Disney stories!  Jack, Will, Elizabeth, James, Pintel, and Ragetti go to Magic Kingdom and MGM.  Can you imagine them going on the Pirates of the Caribbean ride?  Now you can read about it!  Yay!
1. Adventureland

**On request I whipped this up in 3 days. Don't worry it'll be long. Just because it's only 4 chapters doesn't mean it's short. Anyway, I think it turned out pretty good.**

Last time we met ten people of three different races; men hobbits, and elf; were brought together to Disney World for two perfect days. Well, near perfect. But it had only just begun. Today I will tell you of a new group of tourists that you know and love. Six pirates of the Caribbean.

-Insert theme song here-

Our story begins with our six friends; Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, James Norrington, and Pintel and Ragetti; walking to the entrance of the Magic Kingdom.

Like our last encounter at Disney World, the heroes have won ten tickets to Disney World, marked with only the initials E.B.

Since nobody else wanted to go, it was only a party of six. Don't ask me how James is alive, or how Will isn't on _The Flying Dutchman_, or even how they're all in Florida in modern times. I'm only the writer.

Anyway, the six had gotten out of the bus and were entering the park, unsure of anything at all. None had even heard of Disney World, and had to get directions. Elizabeth was reading a map. "What do you think Space Mountain is?" she asked. "Probably a mountain you can climb that makes it look like you're in space," Jack shrugged.

They passed through the gates and were sent into a world of color, fantasy, and awe. All six gaped at what they saw. There was a perfectly smooth road winding through stores designed beautifully. Will had to promise they would shop later to keep Elizabeth from the stores.

"Left or right?" Will asked, who was in charge of the map.

"Left!" Jack shouted, "Adventureland sounds more fun that Tomorrowland."

The six reached the gates of Adventureland, where there was a meet and greet with Timon from The Lion King going on. It freaked everyone out a little to see a giant meerkat, but they decided not to ask questions. Instead they entered the entrance for Jungle Cruise, where the line was short.

"All aboard!" said the young female tour guide, with a smile plastered on her face. "Welcome to Jungle Cruise," she said cheerily as she began the ride. "I'm Amy, and I'll be your tour guide for today. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me."

"How did a ditz like that get to be a captain?" Jack asked Will in horror. Will just shrugged.

The boat wound down the muddy, man-made river, passing thick vegetation and animatronic animals.

"On your right we should be coming up on a cannibal camp," Amy said dramatically. "We'd better lay low!"

The boat passed a shore with three canoes carved and painted. Beside them were about four long red poles with skulls stuck on top.

"Phew!" Amy said, "Looks like the cannibals are gone for now."

Jack decided to tae this time to ask a question. "Have you ever seen a real cannibal?"

Amy looked surprised. "Well, of course!" she said. "I've been giving tours of cannibal territory for almost three years, now."

"Then you should know that they don't have boats like those," Jack said.

Amy looked incredibly surprised now, and the other visitors on the boat were beginning to get worried. Parents held onto their children, keeping an eye on Jack.

Next the boat passed an elephant that only shook its head back and forth. "Lively one, eh?" Jack nudged James. James, already annoyed by Jack, looked the other direction, where there happened to be a lion's den, complete with lions doing repetitive actions.

"Miss tour guide," Ragetti gulped. Looking nervous, "Those lions can't get to us, can they?"

Amy restrained from laughing, and managed to say "No" with a huge smile.

In a few minutes the boat approached the mouth of a cave. "Keep a sharp eye out, folks!" Amy said, "We might run into trouble here. I see a pair of eyes already, staring at us! Best keep your arms inside the boat!"

Everyone but Ragetti rolled their eyes. Pintel just stared at his friend in disbelief as he shook with fright. Soon Ragetti was screaming at the top of his lungs, due to the sighting of an animatronic cougar with green, glowing eyes.

"Will you please shut it?!" Jack shouted. Amy was trying hard not to abandon her place at the front of the boat and slap Ragetti at full force.

It was James who finally got him to stop by threatening to throw him overboard.

The ride finally came to an end, and everyone got out. Ragetti looked completely embarrassed, and actually, so did everyone else.

"So while we're here, are we going to go on that pirate ride everyone's been talking about?" Elizabeth asked.

"Probably a bunch of animatronic idiots dressed in stripy pants and shirts, with eye patches and wooden legs," Jack said. "What are we waitin' for?"

So off they went to the entrance of Pirates of the Caribbean. And immediately they boarded a little boat, which had about five seats, each seat holding up to four people.

The ride jolted to a start, and turned a corner, revealing a small waterfall right in the way of the boat. "Bugger!" Jack shouted. "Did the sign say 'You may get wet'? I don't think so!"

But soon it seemed as if that was the least of Jack's worries, because what happened next was going to haunt him for a while. In the waterfall was the face of none other than Davy Jones. "You slimy devil! What're you doin' here?" Jack shrieked. Pintel and Ragetti looked horrified, Will and Elizabeth looked confused, and James looked sick.

The projection (because that's what it was) said something, but Jack was too busy yelling to hear. In fact, Jack didn't even pay attention to the fact that as they passed under the waterfall it was only mist.

Next came the famous part of the ride: the skeletal pirate steering a ship in a storm. Wind blew onto the boat as it passed, and the sound of lightening was heard. "That's really funny!" Ragetti laughed. Everyone else laughed along with him. "That's nothing like what we looked like!" Pintel said.

"Got it all wrong, they did," Ragetti added.

Next was open water, with a ship on the left firing its cannons. Splashing erupted all around, creating the effect of cannonballs landing. But the big shocker was the animatronic on the ship. From a distance the mechanical captain looked like an ordinary pirate with a feathered hat and scraggly beard. But once it began to shout everyone immediately recognized the voice.

"Barbossa?!" everyone said in perfect unison.

"Did that impersonation just say my name?" Jack inquired to nobody particular.

"I think he did," Will said.

"Bloody h-" Elizabeth slapped her hand over Jack's mouth before he could finish the swear.

"There are children on this boat," she hissed.

Next the boat passed through what looked like a scene straight out of Tortuga. There drunks in front of a tavern, a man drowning another man in a well, and a shocker even bigger than Barbossa. It was unmistakable that the animatronic hiding behind some dresses was none other than Jack Sparrow.

Words didn't come to anyone's mouth. All six gaped and said nothing until they had passed it. In fact, it wasn't until a little while later, when they passed another animatronic, this one hiding in a barrel, of Jack.

"Alright, that's it!" Jack shouted, "I demand to speak to whoever made this bloody ride! What do they think they're doin', stealin' me looks like that?!"

"Calm down, Jack," Elizabeth said, looking a little scared. "I'm sure there's an answer somewhere. We just have to ask someone."

"And cause chaos?" James asked. "I don't think so. If you're going to ask someone about this, I'm staying as far away as possible."

"James is right," Will said. "Maybe people know your face and will cause a scene if they get asked about you."

All this while they were passing through scenes that seemed to be from their lives. Jack shouted at the jail cell scene, and the scene with a man sleeping with pigs. In fact, Will joined in on that one.

And just when the ride seemed like it should be over, the boat turned a corner, revealing, in all its glory, another animatronic Jack Sparrow, lounging on a chair, surrounded by treasure.

"If only I had that much money…" Jack mumbled.

And then the animatronic began to talk.

"Me voice!" Jack shouted, "That's me bloody voice! They stole me voice!"

The ride finally came to an end, and all six got out of the boat in complete shock. Then the insane question was asked by Pintel.

"Why was it only three of us who got to be in it?" he asked.

"Oh, shut up," James wanted to throw Pintel and Ragetti back into the boat.

"No, he actually has a point," Will said. "I mean, Elizabeth and I are just as much heroes as Jack is!"

"Obviously the public is aware of my stunning complexion," Jack beamed.

**Well, was it as good as my LotR ones? Please please please review!**


	2. Frontierland and Liberty Square

**Okay, so here's the second chapter! Hope you like it!**

They finished up in Adventureland (dragging Jack away from yet another shocker: T-shirts, pins, purses, DVDs, etc. with his face all over them) and headed to Frontierland. Before them stood Splash Mountain.

"Hold it!" Elizabeth shouted, stopping the men from eagerly running into the line. "I'm not getting on until I watch and see how wet these people are getting."

They all watched the next boat plummet down the drop. Much to Elizabeth's relief, the splash at the bottom missed the passengers entirely. "Good," Elizabeth said cheerily. "Come on!"

They got into the boat, which sat two people across. Jack was infuriated about having to sit next to James, but he got over it once the ride started.

The boat curved through more animatronics. These were animals. Rabbits, bears, birds, vultures, etc. And guess what? They were all talking! "Hurrah!" Will shouted, "They're not singing!"

"I think it's going to drop," Jack said suddenly.

"What makes you so sure?" James looked skeptical.

"Two things, mate," Jack said. "The sound of water crashing, and the fact that the boat in front of us just disappeared downward."

"That _would _explain things, wouldn't it?" James said, just before the boat tumbled downward. Ragetti's screaming was short-lived. The drop was only about three feet long.

"Oi…" Jack groaned. But soon they were sent down again, this time probably one story.

Does it even get any bigger than this?" Jack asked, annoyed just the tiniest bit.

"You're blind, Jack," Elizabeth said.

They were now outside, cruising along, and just about to turn a corner to go back inside, they noticed another boat. "Hey, look!" Pintel announced. "That boat's goin' down the biggest drop!"

As soon as the last word left his mouth, the splash created from the dropping boat flew into the air, aiming at them.

Everyone screamed and tried to avoid it. Jack even considered jumping out of the boat. But he had no time. Before you could say "splash", it already had. Directly on the boat.

"Bloody h-" Elizabeth covered Jack's mouth again. But by the look on what was left to see on his face, you could read "!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Dripping wet, the passengers were sent back inside, with freezing cold air blasting in their faces. And to make it all the more better, they were tilted almost 80 degrees, climbing a hill to get them ready for the five story drop.

"This had better be it…" Jack mumbled.

It was. Soon they were dropping like a rock toward what looked like a giant briar patch. Ragetti screamed like the devil was chasing him, and everyone else seemed completely normal. Well, as normal as one gets while dropping five stories.

None got wet on that last drop, luckily, but they were sent back indoors, back to the cold air, and back to the animal animatronics. Bugger. This time they were singing. And apparently, Pintel and Ragetti knew the words, much to everyone else's' distress.

"Zippety doo da! Zippety yay! My oh my, what a wonderful day! Plenty of sunshine in my way! Zippety doo da, zippety yay!"

"Will you shut up?!!!!" Jack screamed. He was furious because he was certain he had lost a bead from his hair.

They all exited, and after a good long look (and laugh) at the photo taken, they were off to Big Thunder Mountain Railroad.

In line, all Jack could think of was that annoying voice recording that was repeating itself every times a train arrived. It sounded like an 80-year-old from the gold rush. He was warning everyone about the ride.

"Shut that bloody thing off!" Jack shouted at the attendants. The attendants looked at Jack, and then went back to their normal routine.

They got in the train, another two-seater. And once again Jack was stuck with James.

They began the climb up a hill.

"Finally! A dry ride!" Elizabeth said.

But she immediately ate her words. At the top of the climb was a small waterfall. All six began shouting at once, so that nobody, not even themselves, could tell what they were saying.

Soon they made it to the top, and the only person who got wet was Will, who got laughed at until they began to drop. Ragetti surprised everyone by shouting "Yeeeeeeeeehaw!!!"

The ride stopped just as soon as it had started. Nobody ever said all rides at Disney World were long! So they all agreed on the Haunted Mansion. Well, I shouldn't say that. Jack didn't agree to anything. In fact, he didn't _say _anything.

So they entered the room shaped like a pentagon. On each wall was a painting. They were normal enough to Jack, but still the tiniest bit creepy.

Soon the room went dark and an eerie voice boomed. The doors slammed shut behind them, and Jack leapt ten feet in the air.

Then, to horror-lovers delight, and horror-fearers, well… fear, the room began stretching. And along with the walls, the pictures stretched, revealing the bottom halves. This is what made the stretching to frightening. Now the pictures were of things like an old woman sitting on a grave stone shaped like an old man, with an axe through its head. And this only made things worse for Jack. He was incredibly relieved when the doors opened and they were able to exit. But it had only just begun. The two-seater cars glided along, and Jack was, for the third time, now, forced to sit with James.

The restraints lowered on their own, and the seat glided through the Haunted Mansion.

First was the library, where the busts of famous ghost story writer watched with glowing eyes. Jack refused to take his eyes off of theirs until they had left.

Next they passed through a hallway with doors lined up on each side. Each door was doing something. Either a hand was coming out of it, it was moving or bulging on its own, or it was shaking wildly. This is exactly where the ride stopped.

Will and Elizabeth took it well. A little annoyed, but they just had a nice conversation. If you call trying to out-scare the other a nice conversation.

Pintel and Ragetti were pretty darn scared. They were stopped right in front of a bulging door. If you've been on the ride, or seen The Haunted Mansion movie, you should know what I mean. Anyway, they weren't taking it wonderfully.

Jack was another story. Pintel and Ragetti's fear did not even come close to Jack's, and poor James had to live through it. Their car was stopped in front of a door with a zombie-like hand stuck through it, clutching the door, and creating the illusion that it was opening it.

As soon as the ride stopped Jack stifled his screams of terror. Instead he got as close to the center of the car (James got closer to the edge) and shook like a leaf.

James, getting incredibly frustrated with Jack, and wanting to kill him, was completely shocked that Jack Sparrow, the pirate who fought Davy Jones, could be scared of a haunted house ride.

It took ten minutes for the ride to start. Jack suddenly realized what he had been doing in front of a previous commodore, and quickly returned to his rightful spot.

The car went through a cemetery with everything from ghosts playing cards to the classic handing pushing the lid of the coffin up. But what was the worst for Jack, Pintel, and Ragetti was what happened every two seconds or so. Creepy heads would pop out from behind grave stones with a pre-recorded scream.

This made Ragetti scream every time, and Jack jumped every other time. Pintel got used to it. James seemed unmoved. Elizabeth jumped the first three times, but nothing more.

Next came the most famous site in the ride. The cars passed a large glass window, and below them was a ballroom with ghostly ballroom dancers whirling around together. Everyone seemed to like this for some reason. Well, everyone always does.

To finish up the ride the cars passed a mirror. As each car passed the passengers saw themselves, along with the famous hitchhiking ghosts beside. Well, everyone but Pintel and Ragetti. The mirror made it appear that the ghost wasn't beside them, but instead sitting on top of Ragetti.

"There's a fat ghost on me!" Ragetti said. Pintel laughed, and Ragetti joined in, each making stupid jokes about it.

They finally got off, and three particular ones ran out of the place as soon as their restraints were raised.

"So now what?" Jack asked, peeking at Will's map.

Will shrugged. "I don't really know what any of these things are," he said.

"When we pass them we'll know," Elizabeth said.

And that's when they passed it. The Liberty Belle. A three level riverboat that people could ride on.

"There!" Jack said excitedly, "Now we know!"

"How long does it take?" Pintel asked, not wanting to get on a ship while he could be on thrill rides.

Will led them to the gate. "Thirty minutes," he read the sign.

Everyone looked at Jack with annoyance.

"Is the whole world against me?" Jack asked, looking around. He did so just in time to see a teen girl pass by wearing a T-shirt with him on it.

Jack cleared his throat. "Besides…" he said, "It's not like we're running out of time."

"Alright," Will sighed, "I guess it can't hurt."

They boarded, and Jack gaped at the paddlewheel on the back. He decided to explore the next two levels. It was all just too much for him. He'd never seen anything like it.

The horn blew and the boat's engine started. Jack ran down to the first level. He stared at the paddle wheel. "It's runnin' the boat!" he announced to the nearest person in his group, Elizabeth.

Pintel and Ragetti were getting crazy ideas of their own. They had decided to race from the top level to the bottom, and back to the top again. They had convinced Will to be the judge.

"One, two, three, go," Will said.

The two took off. They raced up the first flight of stairs, dodging people along the way. Ragetti beat Pintel to the top, but on the way down things got messy. Ragetti ran right into a 6' tall man and tumbled down the stairs. Pintel, however, was oblivious to this, and made it down to the bottom.

Just as Pintel was going to rub it in Ragetti's face that he had won, he saw Ragetti already at the bottom, but he was lying on the ground.

Finally one of the workers forced Pintel and Ragetti to quit their activity.

Will and Elizabeth were on the second level, sitting together and watching the scenery pass by.

James was leaning against the railing doing the same, and sometimes seeing Jack scamper around, scrutinizing the boat.

Jack, as I just said, was carefully looking at the boat, and, believe it or not, planning to commandeer it.

Thirty minutes passed, and the boat was about to dock. Jack frantically searched for his weapons so he could threaten the captain.

"Will! Where are my effects?!" he asked in a panic.

"The airport confiscated them," Will said, "Remember?"

"Then how am I supposed to commandeer this vessel?" Jack's eyes were huge.

"Jack!" Will shouted, "How could you think of something like that?!"

Will had to get James' help to drag Jack off of the boat. But in the end Jack just gave up.

**How was it? What I'd give for reviews... I don't get a lot of 'em.**


	3. Space Mountain

**Okay, so this chapter's short, but I didn't want 3 chapters, I wanted 4. **

"Alright, so apparently we're finishing up with Space Mountain," Will said.

"After we eat," Pintel added.

"When did we decide that?" Will wanted to know.

"Just now," Ragetti said. "We're starvin'."

"Oh, alright," will gave in.

They found a nearby stall selling food and drinks. Pintel and Ragetti bought Disney's famous turkey legs, which are about a foot long.

The turkey legs were gone in thirty entire minutes. I told you they were big! Anyway, it was a long walk to Tomorrowland, but they made it there alive. Soon they were in line for Space Mountain. The line was short. It usually moves pretty fast, anyway.

Within five minutes they were next in line. The cars held six people, and this time were 1 across seats, lucky for Jack and James.

"Why do you think it looks like that?" Pintel asked.

"It's just a guess," Elizabeth said, "But I think it shuttles you up to a tall point in the building, and you can look up, and it seems like you're in space. Kind of like a giant planetarium presentation."

The others accepted it, and got in their seats. The restraints were pulled down, and the car pulled around to the 'Launch Area'.

It jolted to a start, and began climbing a hill.

"See?" Elizabeth smiled.

They reached the top, and Jack, who was in front, realized something, but forgot to tell everyone else. The car that had been climbing next to them did the same thing the people in Splash Mountain had done. They disappeared downward. And soon their car followed.

Everyone screamed bloody murder, unprepared for a sudden drop. They were sent through hairpin turns, sudden drops, and jerks that made everyone's necks nearly snap away from their heads.

The ride finally came to an end, and Pintel and Ragetti announced that they were hungry.

"But you just ate!" Will said.

"And we're hungry again," Pintel said.

"We're going to the resort," Will said. "You can eat there, and you're paying for it."

Back at the resort, Jack, Will, Elizabeth, and James had to go into hiding. Even with all their Disney merchandise on they were recognized and stalked by crazy fangirls and several fanboys.

Pintel and Ragetti hit the cafeteria and bought mostly desserts.

**Next chapter's super long! Please review!**


	4. MGM Studios

**Yay! Here's the longest and final chapter! Hope you like it!**

The next day, after leaving Ragetti at the bus station, having to go all the way back, and then back to the park again, they went to MGM Studios.

"What's the nearest thing to the entrance?" Elizabeth asked as they walked.

"The Great Movie Ride," Will said. "Whatever that is."

"Which way?" James asked.

"Dead ahead," was Will's answer.

"What's it do?" Jack asked.

"Enter classic film "worlds" in audio-animatronics splendor," Will read off of the map.

"You mean like traveling into movies?" Ragetti asked.

"I highly doubt that," Elizabeth said.

They all hopped in the vehicle, which held all six across. Jack made it a point to sit between Will and Pintel to avoid James.

Their "tour guide", Michael, as he called himself, was wearing a beret and pretending to be a movie producer.

"Heeeeello and welcome to The Great Movie Ride," he said. "I'll be your guide for today as we travel through some of Hollywood's most cherished films."

"He's like the male version of Amy," Jack whispered to Will. Will couldn't help but laugh.

The ride started out with a turn under a huge archway made of blinding, flashing neon lights. Around that corner was a bunch of animatronics re-creating some film with a bunch of dancers and swimmers. Bubbles fell onto the passengers, which was all they seemed to be interested in.

Jack, Pintel, and Ragetti popped bubbles as they floated down. Ragetti made the mistake of eating one.

Next was Mary Poppins. Mary was hovering about a foot above the ground with an umbrella, while she and Bert sang "Chim Chiminee".

"Chim chim charee," Ragetti said.

"It's charoo," Pintel corrected.

"No it isn't!" Ragetti argued.

Everyone was relieved when the passed it and went on to Gone with the Wind, which only Elizabeth had seen.

Next they entered an old town, with animatronics who looked like gangsters firing at the car. Among them was a real person, shooting a pop gun.

"Ay, Michael," he said in a New York accent.

"What do you want, Mugsy?" Michael asked.

"Get offa there, I'm takin' over this tour," Mugsy, as he was apparently called, said.

Michael put his hands up and got off the vehicle. The ride started again, and Mugsy turned around.

"Alright, get all your personal belongins out and give 'em here," he said.

"You make a pathetic thief," Jack shouted.

"Scuse me?" Mugsy said. "You talkin' to me?"

"You'd make an even worse pirate," Jack continued.

"Well, I ain't no pirate," Mugsy responded.

Next they passed through a creepy space ship, with aliens and one remaining animatronic space cadet.

"I don't like this," Mugsy said with a cheesy nervousness. "Smells like trouble."

Immediately the creepiest animatronic I myself have ever seen dropped half way out of the ceiling. At this Ragetti let out a blood-curdling shriek.

"Little scared back there, Jo?" Mugsy smirked.

"My name's not Jo," Ragetti said, looking incredibly embarrassed… again.

They car passed through the space ship and into a re-creation of Indiana Jones: Raiders of the Lost Arc.

"Snakes…" Mugsy did a lousy Harrison Ford impression, "Why'd it have to be snakes?"

Next the car went into a place that looked like an Egyptian tomb. There was a stone staircase leading up to a platform, where there was a wall holding a huge, fake ruby.

"Take a look at that piece a Heaven," Mugsy whistled.

He got out of the car, and as he passed Jack, glared at him. Then he climbed the stairs, where a person with a robe and hood was waiting.

"Stop, or be destroyed!" the hooded person said. But everyone could tell it was Michael, because he wasn't so great at covering up his voice.

"Yeah, yeah," Mugsy pushed forward. "Step away, gramps."

Mugsy touched the ruby, and fog burst out of nowhere, covering up Mugsy. When the fog disappeared, there was a skeleton in our gangster friend's place.

Michael threw his hood and robe off and hopped into the car.

"Glad that's over," he said. The ride started again.

"Me too," Jack said. "When does this end?"

Michael just glared back at him.

The next room was a huge re-creation of the Yellow Brick Road scene in The Wizard of Oz.

"Ah, one of my personal favorites," Michael said. But they knew he was lying. The animatronic Munchkins began singing Follow the Yellow Brick Road.

"Come on, you know the words!" Michael said.

"If you do, why aren't you singing?" Jack asked.

Everyone could tell Michael wanted to shoot a good come-back at Jack, but his job was at stake.

The last room was a huge movie screen. "Here we come to an end of our adventure through Hollywood," Michael said. "Now you'll witness some the greatest movies of all time."

Clips of tons of movies started playing on the screen. Everything from Mickey Mouse cartoons to The Three Stooges. From James Bond to Moses. And then, Pirates of the Caribbean. Yep, Jack Sparrow flashed his gold smile from the screen briefly.

"Bloody h-" the third time Jack was shushed. But he continued. "That's me!!! What am I doing in a movie?!"

Michael and the other passengers looked confused, but decided to forget about it. They all decided he was a Jack Sparrow wannabe.

The ride came to an end. By now everyone seemed to be used to seeing Jack everywhere. Well, everyone but Jack himself. But they all shushed him every time he started to talk about it.

"I see a big… thing… over there," Jack pointed to what was actually a huge ATAT Walker, like the ones in Star Wars.

"You mean the thing next to that ride over there?" Elizabeth pointed to the ride Star Tours.

"And I'll guess that means we're going on it," Will said.

"Not really," Elizabeth said. "But if you want to…"

"I didn't say that!" Will defended himself. "It just seemed like you and Jack wanted to."

"And what made you think that?" Elizabeth asked.

"You're heading in its direction," Will answered.

"Oh…" came Elizabeth's response.

They went through with it, and entered the ride. It was an incredibly long queue line, but not a very long wait. On the way through the line, there were all kinds of moving droids and things from Star Wars.

There was one particular once that Pintel and Ragetti took notice in. It was talking constantly, so they decided it could have a conversation with it.

"Oh, hi!" the druid said, "Are you having fun in Florida?"

"Depends on what you mean," Ragetti said. But the droid didn't seem to take notice, because it didn't answer. Instead it said "I'm just here all alone with nothing to do. Say! Are you going on the flight to Endor? I wish I could go…"

"What's Endor?" Pintel asked the droid.

But once again it continued to talk, and they had to move down the line.

They all got in their seats in the simulator, and the doors close. A recorded voice told them to buckle their seat belts. Jack refused.

"Jack, you'll get thrown around the entire ride if you don't," Will said.

"I refuse to be strapped down like some mental person," Jack crossed his arms.

Will shook his head and gave up.

A large panel in the front of the simulator went up, and revealed another droid.

"Welcome to Star Tours, folks!" it said. "I'm your pilot for today. It's my first time flying, so you'll have to hang in there."

"Oi…" Jack mumbled.

The ride simulated as launch, flying through space, and going into lightspeed. It wasn't much of a ride. In fact, everyone decided afterward that the line they had to walk through to get there was more entertaining then the ride itself. Well, except for what happened when it simulated lightspeed.

Jack tumbled out of his seat and landed on the tiny floor space between his chair and the one in front of his. Every time he tried to get up the simulator jerked again, and he fell back down. This lasted the entire ride.

"I told you to buckle," Will said, helping Jack up.

"I'm not hurt," Jack growled. But he decided to look down and see why his leg hurt so badly. The reason for this was a giant bruise.

"Jack!" Elizabeth shrieked, "That's the size of an orange! Why didn't you buckle?!"

"It's the size of a large kumquat, thank you," Jack said.

"Jack, honestly," Elizabeth sighed, "sometimes I wonder if you ever grew up."

Jack hobbled along with the group, who took him all the way to the other side of the park, where their last two rides were.

"And Rock 'N' Roller Coaster does _what_?" Jack demanded.

"Just what you said," Elizabeth said, "It's a roller coaster, with a little twist."

"Twist?" Will asked.

"In more ways than one, apparently," James said, reading a map he had just picked up off of an information booth.

"I don't like the sound of that," Will said.

"We stick together," Elizabeth said. "You're coming whether you like it or not.

Though a little surprised by her words, Will loyally followed Elizabeth into the line, which was a 45 minute wait.

"It's takin' forever," Pintel complained.

"It's been five minutes, Pintel," Elizabeth frowned.

"Feels like fifty," Ragetti said.

Forty minutes passed, and they were inside the building, where you could see the coaster take off, which wasn't a good thing. They all watched the first coaster launch, literally. One second the coaster was there, and in 2.8 seconds it was gone and going 60 mph.

Ragetti started running out of line, but James grabbed his collar.

"No you don't," he said, yanking Ragetti back into his rightful place.

Lucky for the thrill seekers of the group, they got in the back. Unfortunately, Jack didn't like the shoulder restraints.

"They hold you down so you can't move," Jack said, once again refusing to secure himself.

"Alright," James said, who was once again forced to sit next to Jack. "If you want to die you don't have to put it down."

"Come again?" Jack said.

"I'm just saying not putting down that restraint would not only be quite a thrilling experience of suicide," James began, "but would also make my day much easier. Come to think of it, so would my life."

"Well look who's talking," Jack said, "You're supposed to be dead."

"You made a promise not to bring that up," James said.

The coaster pulled around a small corner, and soon they were sitting in front of a dark tunnel. They couldn't even see inside it.

Speakers built on each side of every two-seater car blasted a recorded voice counting down from 3.

"3! 2! 1!" it screamed. An instantly the coaster went flying into the tunnel, going from 0 to 60 mph. in 2.8 seconds.

It seemed like everyone had left their insides back where they had launched. Ragetti screamed bloody murder the entire ride. Through loops, corkscrews, and hairpin turns they went, all while Aerosmith blasted from the speakers. Of course, nobody knew what it was, or even had much of a chance to pay attention to it.

The ride ended in about 1 minute, lucky for Ragetti. He came off shaking like a dead leaf in the fall. In fact, so did everyone.

"L-l-let's do that again," Jack said with a crazed grin.

"We don't have time," Will said. "Do you want to wait another 45 minutes?"

Jack thought for a good long while, and then exclaimed "Yes!"

But nobody cared. They dragged him to the infamous Tower of Terror.

"Eerie…" Pintel said, looking around after entering the wait line.

"You've been to the world of the dead and you're saying _this _is eerie?" James asked. Pintel just shrugged.

The line seemed to end as they were led into a dark room with a small TV on either side. The shelves were lined with different items covered in fake cobwebs and dust.

The doors slammed shut, and the TVs flickered on, beginning the introduction to The Twilight Zone. For all of you who know what I'm talking about, good. I don't have to explain it. For those of you who don't, google it. I don't like explaining the eeriness.

As the video played, Jack attempted to sneak a few of the things on the shelves into his pockets. But they didn't seem to want to come off. This confused Jack, until he realized they were probably more than super glued to there.

Next came another line. But it was short, and soon they were in the elevator, which wasn't much of an elevator at all. There were three levels of seats. The first two levels had four seats of each side. The top one had six seats. Of course they sat on the top row.

A Disney crew member, dressed as a creepy bell hop, walked up to the elevator.

"Buckles go from left to right," he said in a chilling voice. "Enjoy your day at the Hollywood Hotel."

Just as the doors began to close, the bell hop ran back up to the doors.

"Wait! There's one last thing I nee-" he began, but the doors shut before he could finish.

Ragetti began to panic. "What was he goin' to say?! What was he goin' to say?!" he repeated over and over. Pintel managed to get him to shut up.

The elevator actually traveled up, then forward. It led through some creepy effects as the host of The Twilight Zone said a few things. Then, when everything was pitch black, the elevator dropped suddenly. Everyone screamed, not expecting the sudden plunge.

Windows opened up in front of them briefly as the elevator flew upwards. "Hey!" Ragetti stopped screaming briefly. "I can see the park!" And then the ride plummeted down again, and Ragetti continued to scream.

This repeated twice more before it stopped, and began moving backward. It stopped, and the doors opened, letting its passengers leave.

"Alright," Will took charge again. "We have two options. We can either go do something else, or we can get an early start and leave now."

They took a vote, and Jack and Elizabeth were the only two who wanted to stay.

So they returned to the resort, where Jack slept until there were only five minutes left for him to pack.

They made it home to normality, and never told anyone about their experience. And Jack never figured out why his face seemed to be everywhere in that place.

**Was it good? I'f love it if you would review! Reviewers (that don't flame) are the coolest people on earth! Well, should I do a sequal? If I get bored and out of fanfic ideas I might. But you tell me! **


End file.
